Funds are sought to: a) establish a computer data-base of all patients seen at the Sidney Farber Cancer Institute, b) unify and expand the tumor registry which now exists, c) collect and store the data in a form which is compatible with corresponding data-bases at other cancer centers. This will allow the Institute to participate in the Centralized Cancer Patient Data Set data collection project.